Through your soul
by BacktoPrelude9
Summary: Varios meses habían transcurrido desde que llegara a Tomoeda, teniendo que acostumbrarse a vivir en un mundo que no conocía ni entendía. Pero la resignación pronto no sería una opción porque la razón de que se encontraran ahí no era lo que había pensado. Por eso había aceptado el nuevo desafío y todo había cambiado, incluso si no sabía las verdaderas consecuencias de su acciones.
1. Prólogo

**Through to your soul**

Tras un ataque inesperado, sabe que tiene que huir para conseguir ayuda. Pero ¿a dónde ir? Un lugar que es tanto desconocido como odiado. Buscar asilo en un país con solo una pista, no es sencillo si ni siquiera sabe qué buscar. Y mientras descubre nuevas habilidades, las posibilidades de supervivencia parecen menores.

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

><p><em>Leyendas, existen muchas. Mitos, fábulas y cuentos nacidos de la imaginación para satisfacer la curiosidad. No obstante, hay hechos escondidos tras todas aquellas palabras. Fenómenos que ciertamente no se han podido explicar de otra manera.<em>

_¿Duendes, ninfas, hadas, sirenas, etc., etc...? Nadie sabe. O quienes recordaban, ya no más. Perdidos en la fantasía o demasiado escépticos para creer. ¿Por qué deberían? No hay prueba de su existencia._

_¿Y qué pasaría si llegara alguien clamando que ha descubierto una criatura antes desconocida?_

_Kietd: "Ser nacido de las entrañas de la tierra, de aspecto «semi-demoniaco», capaz de vivir más de cien de años, y engulle almas para alimentarse"__ Suena trillado. Y sin embargo, es lo que soy: Un monstruo. O algo así._

_Difícil de creer, ¿verdad?_

_Es algo que no entenderían. Por mucho tiempo, se me ha considerado anormal incluso entre los de mi especie. Pero tampoco es común demostrar afecto, ni siquiera entre progenitores, así que lo juzgué normal. Todos han sido independientes y distantes, hasta donde es posible. Nunca he entendido porque siquiera molestarse en permanecer juntos, puesto que lo único que comparten es la _«_comida»._

_Sin embargo, conmigo no es indiferencia lo que muestran; más bien, rechazo y repugnancia, los mejores. No me pueden considerar parte del clan, porque parte de mi ascendencia no es lo habitual: humano._

_Mi presencia causa problemas porque alimenta apetitos. Todos pueden reconocer ese peculiar aroma, aunque débil, que emiten aquellos poseedores de almas en mí. Y especialmente la de los humanos se les considera una exquisitez —algo que ya no es tan frecuente encontrar donde nos hallamos— así que resulta fácil cruzarme con expresiones de ansiedad y avaricia._

_Aun si resulta perturbador, es el mundo que yo conozco. Por lo tanto, encontrarme fuera de ese hábitat, es lo último que yo podría desear. Sobre todo, rodearme de lo mismo que yo he llegado a odiar, porque es lo que me provoca miseria. Tanto, que me rehúso a devorar esas almas, incluso si eso significa inanición._

_Y en ese universo, a pesar de las dificultades, existe seguridad para todos. Lejos del exterior, un lugar que la mayoría no conocíamos, que no entendíamos, que sabíamos estaba en constante cambio. No podían encontrarnos, menos desterrarnos. _

_Siempre hemos estado bastante protegidos, o eso creí._

* * *

><p>Bajo el manto terrestre se estaba cálido, no que muchos lo supieran o siquiera apreciaran, pero ésa era la época que ni siquiera el centro del planeta podía alejar el frío que se filtraba hasta el último rincón de su guarida. Era ya otro ciclo. Como cualquier otro.<p>

Despertarse de un prolongado letargo para revisar las condiciones de las viviendas, reconstruir o reparar lo que fuera necesario, y en general asegurar todo el perímetro era el trabajo de los más seniles, que tenían más experiencia en ese tema.

Los segundos al mando debían ocuparse de los nuevos linajes o de aquellos que tuvieran poco de haber nacido, asegurándose que toda la población se encontrara completa y en buenas condiciones, y tras la revisión, mandar a un grupo selecto por los _«_aperitivos» y algunas reservas. Pasaría un largo período hasta que pudieran traer más provisiones.

Los más pequeños, sin embargo, requerían de cierta preparación.

En tiempos tan difíciles como aquellos, lo que antes se consideraba un honor -y no cualquiera podía alcanzar el nivel de _cazador-_, ahora era obligatorio para todos. Ya no había suficiente alimento. Y plantas y animales no eran nunca suficientes para satisfacer el hambre.

El arte de cazar se volvía una necesidad. Saber cómo y cuándo llegar a la superficie, escabullirse con sigilo, mezclarse con el ambiente, perseguir a las víctimas sin ser detectado y regresar indemne y exitoso al hogar. Era una labor muy ardua, de la que todos confiaban serían aptos para asegurar la supervivencia de uno de los últimos clanes Kietdes

Una figura, sin embargo, se mantenía apartada del resto. Tratando de observar en silencio el progreso de sus compañeros que ocasionalmente volteaban para burlarse con desdén de su imposibilidad para unirse al resto del clan en las actividades.

"Pero no puedo ni ver con claridad lo que hacen" Pensó con amargura, mientras trataba en vano de forzar los sentidos. Podía sentir que estaban ahí, que se movían con agilidad; oír los pasos o saltos que daban para un determinado ejercicio, el aliento que les ahogaba después de varios intentos y fracasos... Lo cierto es que la oscuridad que rodeaba el recinto a todas horas era uno de los más graves inconvenientes de poseer la visión de un humano, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

-¿Necesitas un poco de luz?- una voz profunda aunque débil proveniente de un rincón se abrió paso entre todo el ruido circundante.

-No necesito nada de ti. Sería mejor que te quedaras quieto. Podré no ver...- dejó la amenaza implícita flotando: "y aún sería capaz de destrozarte". Esa frase la había repetido infinidad de veces, porque la criatura que se encontraba encerrada en una jaula insistía en hablarle cada vez que pasaba cerca.

-Ya entendí. Pero deberías saber que yo necesito aún más que tú la luz. Si tan sólo me dejaran...- fue detenido por un sonido similar a un gruñido.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Kerberos- dijo apenas en un murmullo, que no obstante, se oía con mortal claridad.

-Está bien. Es sólo que...- un nuevo ruido se escuchó desde el otro extremo, cortando la frase a la mitad. La criatura, Kerberos, frunció el ceño a pesar de que no podía ser visto- ¿es que alguna vez me van a dejar hablar...?-

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de responder. Ruido, como si se tratara de una explosión, se aproximaba. En un momento, los jóvenes que se encontraban en entrenamiento, se quedaron quietos; cualquier actividad que se estuviera realizando fue interrumpida y por un instante todo quedó en silencio.

Y fue cuando se desató el caos.

Alaridos mezclados con explosiones, pasos apresurados que trataban de alejarse de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo. Un gritó irreconocible resonó en la oscuridad y todo se distorsionó, aunque para entonces todos sabían: Humanos. Al menos un centenar, todos portando objetos largos, o con antorchas que proyectaban sombras en los confines de la caverna, evocando una visión siniestra, como si se tratara de un mal augurio.

Alguien agarró una de sus extremidades, y tras un lapso en el que tuvo que aprender a enfocar, cualquier duda desapareció. Decidió seguir a quien insistía arrastrarle —con bastante dificultad— lejos de aquel lío, sin preocuparle demasiado de quién se trataba. La luz que ahora cegaba a todos los dejaba imposibilitados de saber a dónde ir o qué hacer; solamente sus ojos podían observar con nitidez la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Toma a Kerberos y vete de aquí. Él sabrá qué hacer- conocía esa voz. La única voz en todo el lugar que se mostraba neutral con su situación. La única voz que le aceptaba. El rostro que quería ver y que bajo otras circunstancias habría estado feliz de apreciar.

-¿Qué...? ¡No! Yo puedo ayudar...-

-Si quieres ayudar, debes _buscarlo_. Sé que si eres tú quien le pide apoyo, vendrá- se detuvieron frente a la gran jaula, y entonces vio por vez primera a la gran bestia de ojos dorados de la que poco y nada había oído hablar-. Kerberos, se te ordenó socorrer en momentos de crisis. Es ahora cuando tus servicios son requeridos. Tu máxima prioridad es mantener su seguridad ¿entiendes? Váyanse y no miren atrás-

Kerberos se limitó a asentir, levantándose para salir de ese encierro en el cual se hallaba. Y atravesó las rejas como si nunca hubieran existido.

Dejando la confusión a un lado, se acercó a la bestia. Entendía que era preciso salir, pero su reluctancia se debía a quién tendría que acudir para poder regresar. Después de haber montado, regresó la mirada al rostro que hasta entonces, no había podido examinar; antes de decir algo, sin embargo, una llave con forma de pájaro fue depositada en su mano. ¿La llave de la jaula...?

-Pero entonces, ¿qué es?-

-Te indicará a donde ir. Es lo que me dijo antes de irse-

Dos grandes alas —que definitivamente no se encontraban antes en el cuerpo de la bestia— se extendieron, preparándose para un viaje que ninguno de los tres sabía con certeza cuánto duraría.

-Volveré pronto. Lo prometo- dijo mientras se elevaban lentamente. No recibió respuesta.

Conforme avanzaban, los humanos comenzaron a señalarlos con evidente asombro. Antes de que pudieran apuntar con sus armas, ya estaban en la salida de la gruta. No sabía que Kerberos podía ir tan rápido, pero la velocidad iba aumentando cada vez más, avanzando por uno de los túneles ascendentes que los llevaría a un mundo desconocido.

-No sé a dónde nos llevara este laberinto. Diablos, ni siquiera sé si será de día o de noche. ¿Sabes? Tanto tiempo que estuve ahí abajo no ayuda precisamente a mantener el sentido de la orientación ni la noción temporal...- dejó que Kerberos continuara con su monologo. ¿Qué relevancia tenía lo que estaba diciendo? Ninguna. No era importante prestar atención.

Suponía mucho esfuerzo no mirar atrás. No era como si nunca más pudiera volver, pensó.

Ahora que pudo visualizar cómo era el lugar donde vivía, incluso si había sido horrible ver lo que le estaban haciendo, tenía que irse. Sabía que no costaría demasiado trabajo arreglar los escombros que dejaban a su paso: era una construcción sorprendente y costaba más que un poquito de luz destruir siglos y siglos de esplendor. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que un ataque similar había acaecido, y cuando volviera, sería incluso más fácil regresar a la normalidad.

No obstante, había algo que no se sentía bien. No podía colocar qué estaba tan mal.

Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel, y Kerberos emergió con gracia hacia el exterior. Aterrizaron inmediatamente en un claro de bosque cubierto de nieve. Hasta entonces no había sentido el frío. Y cuando lo hizo, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

_N.A.: No sabía si subir esta historia, y a pesar de que me gustó la idea, no es muy probable que continúe. Pero quería darle una oportunidad, compartirla con otros lectores, así que aquí está. Tal vez la gramática o la ortografía necesiten mejorar, por eso espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Si hay alguien que quiera saber cómo se desarrolla la trama, seguiré subiendo capítulos, aunque no sean muy largos ni muy continuos.  
>BP <em>


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Time to go**_

Un niño se encontraba caminando por un parque de la ciudad de Londres, a punto de quedar vacío y oscuro porque se acercaba el crepúsculo. Llevaba cargando un muñeco de felpa en uno de sus pequeños brazos. No era algo común, aunque tampoco se le consideraba _tan_ extraño; no era la primera vez que le advertían andar por ese lugar sin aparente rumbo y la mayoría de los transeúntes ya se habían acostumbrado a verle.

Siempre estaba solo, sin padres o hermanos a la vista, de apariencia perteneciente a la clase alta, aunque tampoco se veía que alguna institutriz o guardián acompañara sus largos paseos; la mayoría había creído al principio que se había extraviado, y pronto la curiosidad fue demasiada, así que un par de personas se acercaron a preguntarle —y fracasando miserablemente— si necesitaba ayuda para regresar a su hogar. Después de eso, asumieron que era huérfano.

Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a notar que mientras avanzaba hacía ruidos extraños, como si quisiera hablar, pero nunca lo lograba. De una expresión seria —muy rara en alguien de su edad—, pasaba a la frustración y volvía a normalidad, o tanto como era posible.

Se alejaba hacia una nueva dirección y tras varios minutos regresaba al punto original. Decidía tomar otra calle, otra avenida, otro callejón y podía desaparecer varios días, pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar.

Un día, alguien aseguró que se trataba de un fantasma que pretendía encontrar su antigua casa, creencia que se reforzaba por la curiosa llave que llevaba en el cuello o en la mano. Una sirvienta juraba haber visto al peluche que cargaba aquel extraño niño responderle "¿Aprenderás a hablarme bien?". Después de eso, a la pobre mujer la despidieron, e incluso la llevaron a una clínica de enfermos mentales.

Lo cierto es que, tras algunas semanas de pasear por toda la villa, un día simplemente desapareció. Y con el paso de los días, aquellos que urgían a los demás que fenómenos inauditos ocurrían por la presencia de ese niño «demoniaco», olvidaron que alguna vez existió.

=.=.=.=

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-No sé. No me importa ya. Ha sido demasiado tiempo y nada de lo que dices ha servido- respondió con innegable molestia. Algo raro de escuchar con la voz de un chiquillo. Sabía que Kerberos lo pasaba de maravilla, viendo como le incomodaba tener que vivir dentro del cuerpo de un humano.

-Sólo necesitas ir en la dirección correcta-

-¿Y eso sería...?-

-No sé... Pensé que sería buena idea aquí... ya sabes, por melancolía-

-¿Tuya o de él?- frunció el ceño. "Bingo." Pero el gesto cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tal vez sería buena idea comenzar por lugares que no tengan ninguna conexión. ¿Lugares cálidos? Al menos así tu comportamiento podría pasar por una enfermedad tropical...-

-Kerberos...- apretó los dientes con disgusto. Recordaba cómo todos sus intentos de pasar como humano habían sido catastróficos. Y la bestia sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar...

-Ya, ya. Incluso yo sé cuando rendirme... En fin. Hasta hoy hemos intentado prácticamente toda Europa. Claro que en Inglaterra hemos pasado más tiempo... Y no ha sido la mejor de las decisiones- hizo una mueca-. Son un poco supersticiosos y tu actitud... bueno, deja mucho que desear. Ahora, ¿Asia o África? Si de clima se trata, prefiero África. Siempre sol y calor, tierra por todas partes, tú sabes, mis elementos. Pero la comida de ahí nunca me ha gustado...-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en comer si no lo necesitas?- Kerberos continuó hablando, ignorando su comentario.

-Asia... Bueno, la comida es estupenda, pero el clima varía muy seguido... Llueve mucho. Ah, ahora recuerdo que pasamos una larga temporada en Hong Kong... Tal vez podríamos ir ahí primero...- expresó con aire soñador, sus pensamientos ya muy lejos de la conversación.

-No. Ahora yo decidiré. Tus sugerencias sólo nos han mantenido estancados por quien sabe cuánto- "Y sólo no regresamos a casa porque se me indicó lo contrario... Si no tuviéramos que llevar al estúpido mago desaparecido..." -¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que decidiste escoger algo que creías provechoso?-

-No-

-Porque tal vez debería...-

_Despertó cuando la oscuridad de la noche hacía imposible que alguien pudiera espiarlos. Pero había una fogata, que si bien le ayudaba a recuperar calor, facilitaba una emboscada. Escuchó un sollozo y se levantó para explorar los alrededores._

_Se encontró con la mirada dorada de la bestia que hizo un gesto hacia un lado. Con horror descubrió lo que había provocado aquel molesto ruido. Pronto eso se transformó en odio y deseo de venganza._

_-¿Por qué está aquí esto?-_

_-¿Por qué? Porque lo necesitas- ante la expresión escéptica, elaboró-. No puedes andar aquí arriba con esa apariencia. Antes de que te des cuenta, te habrán eliminado-_

_-Ajá. Eso lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que esa cosa este aquí?-_

_-Parece que aún no despiertas- se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente. Con la mirada entrecerrada observó su rostro, como esperando por algo. Entonces suspiró. Y antes de darse cuenta, le estaba dando golpecitos en la cabeza con una de sus patas delanteras._

_-Espera, ¿qué...?- y se alejó de su alcance. Otro suspiro._

_-Necesitas cambiar de apariencia ¿no?- asintió- Y no sabes como hacerlo- ahora negó-. Pues entonces es muy sencillo lo que tienes que hacer- La comprensión llegó en un instante y no supo si reír en exasperación o simplemente negar porque consideraba que era asqueroso lo que, según Kerberos, debía hacer-. Mira, su alma ya está muy debilitada. No será necesario removerla de su cuerpo. Cuando consideres que ha dejado de serte útil, la liberas y ya-_

_-¿No opondrá resistencia?- Kerberos sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de realizar causaría una agonía terrible para los dos entes que participarían en aquel ritual: en teoría era posible, pero nunca lo había hecho. Al menos, pensó con resignación, nada de separar su espíritu, ya fuera para comérselo o destruirlo porque era peligroso dejarlo vagar por ahí. Un trauma, tener que presenciar algo así._

_-Vamos, también eso te ayudará a sobrevivir incluso en climas como éste- dijo, señalando la nieve que aún quedaba en las hojas de los árboles a los que su magia no había podido alcanzar- Una vez que hayas concluido, y si lo haces bien, ni siquiera va a ser consciente de lo que ocurre, por lo menos hasta que abandones su organismo-_

_Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, únicamente un sollozo ocasional, que ignoraron. Realmente no deseaba hacer eso, a pesar de que no tuviera otra opción. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No quería averiguar la manera en que Kerberos había capturado a su próxima _presa. _Porque ya lo había asumido así, y no podía echarse atrás en su resolución._

"_No tengas piedad de ellos, si ellos no tuvieron piedad de ti" Y con ese último pensamiento, se abalanzó sobre la figura que los observaba con evidente terror, que aunque no había sido capaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho, probablemente sabía cuál sería su destino._

_=.=.=.=_

_Era obvio que necesitaba aprender el idioma humano. Y tal vez un poco de su comportamiento. Los anteriores cuerpos que había utilizado dejaban de servir muy rápido, así que cambiaba cada cierto tiempo de «huésped», pero todos se mostraban sospechosos cuando estaba cerca, no importaba la forma que hubiera adoptado._

_-¿Exorcismo?-_

_-Bueno, si. Si de un día al otro, una persona comienza a actuar diferente, hace ruidos extraños al hablar, tiene una apariencia demacrada, casi fantasmal y mira a los demás de forma siniestra, como es tu caso... Es obvio que van a recelar. Me sorprende que en realidad hayas durado tanto. Pensé que esa insinuación comenzaría a sonar entre los habitantes desde el primero...-_

_-¿Qué sugieres que haga?-_

_-Obvio, tienes que empezar de cero- frunció el ceño- Vas arrugar el rostro de ese pobre cuerpo, y cuando te vayas...-_

_-Sabes que cuando lo deje, morirá. Así ha sido con todos, aunque prometiste lo contrario-_

_-Yo no prometí nada. Es sólo que no consideré que si el alma _original_ se da por vencida, el cuerpo ya no lucha por mantenerse con vida... Así que se descompone-_

_-No me has dicho que sucede con esas «almas_»_-_

_-Mmm... Al parecer, desaparecen. Esa es mi conjetura- hubo una breve pausa y continuó-. Regresando al tema original, lo que debes hacer es aprender a comportarte un poco más como un humano, desde lo básico. Es decir, con un infante-_

_Decir que pensaba que era una mala idea era un eufemismo. Pero cuando encontraron el cuerpo de aquel bebé, no vaciló._

_-Este es un caso... especial. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, porque no tiene conciencia de lo que le sucederá. Su alma entera, llena de la vida que acaba de recibir no se puede entorpecer, así que vas a tener que lidiar con su presencia con más continuidad que el resto. Y debido a su incapacidad de sobrevivir solo, pues también vas a tener que aprender a depender de sus padres-_

_-¿Y no me dijiste esto antes porque...?-_

_-Sabía que no ibas a aceptar. Pero va a ser un gran progreso para ti si puedes pasar esta prueba-_

_-Así que en vez de estar buscando a tu creador, ¿vas a hacerle de niñera?-_

_-No es como si pudiera ir caminando libremente, aunque vaya en esta forma ¿o sí?- dijo mientras señalaba su apariencia de muñeco. Su voz se había vuelto incluso más fastidiosa desde que había hecho ese cambio para pasar desapercibido, así que ahora _«_Kero_»_ hablaba sin parar, tan sólo para divertirse con su frustración._

_=.=.=.=_

_Decir que aquellas semanas que había tenido que hacerse pasar por un bebé fueron peor que tortura, era poco. Finalmente sabía comunicarse _—_hablar, leer y escribir— como el resto de los humanos, aunque no pudiera realizar nada de eso porque sería _erróneo _que pudiera hacerlo. Era frustrante tener que oír hablar a otros mientras se dirigían a su minúscula forma humana y no poder responder de la forma que quería._

_Kerberos, además, le había enseñado _«__trucos__»___ para confundir sus mentes para que no notaran algunas cosas que no deberían suceder, o que sí tenían que pasar y no lo hacían._

_Pero eso se había acabado. Temporalmente. Porque ahora era un crío _—_de tal vez cinco o seis años_—_ al que tenía que acostumbrarse. La suerte le había sonreído brevemente cuando se enteró que los padres nunca estaban cerca. Ya tenía suficiente con esa experiencia, sinceramente. A cambio, debía asistir al colegio._

"_¿Para qué? Ya aprendí lo que tenía que saber" Según el peluche que le acompañaba, necesitaba diferentes tipos de conocimiento indispensables: geografía, historia, música, entre otros. Eso estaba bien, pensó al principio; sin embargo, al primer vistazo de números, supo que iba a _odiar_ una asignatura en particular: matemáticas._

_Tenía clases por las mañanas, y cuando terminaba esa jornada, se escapaba de sus cuidadores e iba buscando pistas sobre el paradero del mago al que pertenecía aquella llave que siempre llevaba consigo. Pronto se dio cuenta de los rumores que corrían debido a su presencia nocturna, por lo que en lugar de ignorar lo que se decía, se dedicó a contribuir más a la creación de miedo. Pronto ni siquiera le recordarían, ¿por qué tendría preocuparse por eso ahora?_

-Entonces, ¿A dónde nos vamos ahora? Porque la comida de aquí es horrible, ya no me acordaba de eso. Hay que ir a un lugar donde todos los días haya platillos deliciosos...- Kerberos, como siempre pensando con un estómago que no existía, comenzó a enumerar sus alimentos preferidos. Y tratando de dirigir sus propios pensamientos a temas menos embarazosos.

Por otro lado, una incertidumbre se había atorado en su mente: ¿a dónde dirigirse? Ninguno de los dos sabía cuales eran las probabilidades de que _Clow_ se encontrara en uno u otro sitio. Kerberos hablaba de continentes, cuando requerían de algo más preciso. De por sí, en un solo país habían tardado _demasiado_ en explorar y concluir que no encontrarían nada ahí. ¿Qué oportunidades tenían si hablaban de un conjunto de países?

Agarró un globo terráqueo y comenzó a estudiarlo. Tampoco habían considerado América. O Australia.

"Un país de mediana extensión. ¿Alta o baja densidad de población? Alta, parece lo adecuado. Todos los que se me ocurren con esas descripciones cuentan con mitos relativos a la magia, pero ¿que incluyera características de la magia occidental londinense? No tengo idea. Kerberos también ha dicho que deberíamos alejarnos de lo _obvio, _aunque tampoco nos podemos desviar tanto de lo que sabemos. Así que debemos pensar en lugares que no conservan aparente conexión... Por eso, China no puede ser..."

-Iremos a Asia, pero no a Hong Kong- vio el rostro decepcionado de la criatura, que había vuelto a la realidad de forma abrupta. Era satisfactorio hacer eso ocasionalmente-. ¿Qué opinas de Japón?

_N.A.: Decidí continuar con la publicación, incluso si no recibí la respuesta que deseaba. Sin embargo, sería maravilloso si pudiera conseguir un _beta _porque normalmente no me doy cuenta de mis errores.  
><em>_También he estado pensando en la duración de esta historia. Al principio creí que sería una historia larga, pero realmente no tengo muchas oportunidades para escribir, y temo que si planeo demasiados capítulos voy a terminar por dejarlo a la mitad, y eso es lo último que quisiera hacer. Sin embargo, aún no hay un número definido de capítulos. Sólo puedo adelantar que los demás personajes de CCS aparecerán pronto, aunque la forma en cómo actuarán alrededor de los protagonistas será algo _peculiar.

_Ojalá me dejen sus reviews, porque me ayudarán a saber lo que piensan de esta propuesta_, y sobre todo,__ a mejorar_.  
><em>BP


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Synchronicity**_

Debían comenzar una vez más. Japón no podía ser más diferente de Inglaterra: idioma, costumbres, clima, nuevas calles y ciudades. Y un tenue resplandor dorado que emitía la llave.

-¡Por fin! Con esto, hemos progresado más que todas las veces juntas que me hiciste caminar en círculos por Londres y sólo hemos estado en tierras niponas por media hora- Acababan de bajar del avión, mientras Kerberos murmuraba con el rostro ligeramente verde: "Nunca más". Tampoco es que le hubiera agradado ese largo y extenuante viaje, que había resultado tan diferente de la vez que Kerberos estuvo a cargo del vuelo, pero si eso significaba estar un paso más cerca de su objetivo, no iba a quejarse... más de lo indispensable.

-Lo digo en serio, nunca más. Y no me hables que siento que me voy a enfermar- dijo al tiempo que se escondía entre uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que estaba vistiendo en esa ocasión y que descubrió, no necesitaba en ese día soleado de primavera. Pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otros asuntos, mientras escuchaba con regularidad los gruñidos de inconformidad de la bestia.

"Tokio parece ser una enorme ciudad, con grandes edificios y anuncios de colores brillantes. Tecnología contrapuesta con tradiciones de épocas remotas. Ruido, velocidad y conflictos. Estrés, inseguridad y enfermedades. Demasiada gente. _Problemas._"

-No es un buen lugar para _cazar..._-

-¿Tan rápido? Pensé que ese enclenque cuerpo tuyo podría aguantar un poco más. Apenas han transcurrido diez días-

-Claro que no es para eso. Y este cuerpo no es mío, lo sabes. Me refiero a conseguir «_comida_»_._ ¿Tienes idea desde hace cuánto no me alimento apropiadamente?-

-Podrías, como yo, comer comida _normal_-

-No me gusta, y además no es nutritiva... Viendo lo que consumes, sé que vas a engordar, incluso si ya eres un muñeco relleno-

-¡No insultes mi comida!- hizo una pausa antes de entender toda la oración- ¡Y no me llames así! Por supuesto que me gustan más los dulces, pero hay más variedad de alimentos. Y sí, podrían ser _nutritivos _si llegaras a consumirlos-

-El punto es que como maneje mi alimentación no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es la esencia lo que me nutre, no el contenedor-

-Si lo dices así, suena tan pero tan mal...-

-No importa. Necesito un sitio menos concurrido... No me deja actuar con libertad. Me pregunto, ¿Bastará con un par de mamíferos como los de allá?- dijo con expresión ausente mientras señalaba un par de perros refugiados en un rincón, ávidos de alejarse de la lluvia torrencial que acababa de desatarse. Pronto ese punto quedó atrás, el taxi al que habían subido avanzaba constantemente en el tráfico, mientras el conductor le observaba con nada de discreción por el espejo retrovisor, curioso a lo que pudiera estar hablando y sobre todo con _quién_- ¿Estás seguro que no entiende inglés?-

-¿Mucha paranoia?-

-Olvídalo. Eres un fastidio, especialmente cuando abres la boca... Oh, ahí hay un hotel...- hizo señas al taxista para que se detuviera y pronto estuvo caminando con una única maleta hacia el edificio, haciendo callar las protestas de su diminuto acompañante. Al entrar notó más curiosas miradas que le eran dirigidas. Ignorando ese hecho, fue a la recepción para conseguir una habitación donde pudieran pasar la noche.

=.=.=.=

Después de la reacción inicial de la llave, no hubo más. Pasaron algunos días antes de poder conseguir un nuevo _huésped._ Necesitaban poder moverse con mayor libertad. Y aprender todo lo que debía para no llamar la atención de los nipones, porque después de que la policía local descubriera el cadáver de un «turista», hubo suficiente pánico entre los ciudadanos sin pretenderlo para que le acusaran nuevamente de ser un demonio y quisieran su exilio inmediato.

-"No se ha establecido la causa de fallecimiento; los forenses no saben explicar este acontecimiento, pero la policía ha indicado que seguirán con las investigaciones incluso si..."- la voz proveniente de la televisión, del único canal de habla inglesa, fue disminuyendo de volumen.

-Por supuesto que no sabrán qué fue lo que le sucedió. Incluso si debiera ser lógico que eso sucede cuando el alma ha abandonado el cuerpo. Es lo que ocurre con todas las muertes, inclusive aquellas con las que no tenemos nada que ver-

-Kerberos, no es como si pudieran escucharte, pero aún sería buena idea que te callaras- ambos estaban encerrados en el departamento que pertenecía al cuerpo de ese hombre escuchando las últimas noticias sin prestar verdadera atención.

-Por eso lo estoy diciendo, duh... ¡Oye!- dijo ofendido.

-En serio, hay veces que no te entiendo... ¿Qué más vas a hacer? Desde que entraste a esta habitación sólo haces tres cosas de las cuales dos no tienen sentido para mí. Únicamente sabes dormir, comer porquerías y ahora, además, tienes un nuevo vicio: ver televisión-

-Sigue insultando mis gustos y comenzaré a decir lo que pienso de los tuyos. Y me dedico más específicamente a los videojuegos- y dicho eso, conectó la consola-. Deberías intentarlo. Son geniales. Y aquí hay muchos-

-Te creo. Yo, por otra parte, estoy tratando de estudiar...-

-Guau. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tú me dijeras algo así-

-Muy gracioso. Te recuerdo que debo aprender todos estos simbolitos antes de poder salir de aquí. Al menos esta cosa resulta útil...-

-Se llama ordenador. Y aún no lo has utilizado bien; yo, sin embargo, estoy esperando mi turno para ver todo lo que hay en internet... Imagina las posibilidades... ¿Qué?- ante la mirada escéptica que recibió, continuó-. La televisión es muy útil, me ha enseñado todo lo que te acabo de decir. También así es como estoy aprendiendo japonés-

=.=.=.=

Tomoeda era una pequeña ciudad ubicada a un par de horas de Tokio. Era agradable estar ahí, aún mejor, vivir ahí: no tan cerca ni tan lejos de lo que constituía una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo. Un lugar donde las tradiciones aún se mantenían, si bien con menor fuerza que antes.

La familia Kinomoto y sus invitados se encontraban esa noche cenando apaciblemente en la mesa de su domicilio. De fachada amarilla, constituida por dos pisos, con tres habitaciones —una para cada uno de sus ocupantes—, un pequeño estudio, cuarto de servicio, ático y terraza, sótano que fungía como biblioteca, la cocina, sala, comedor —donde se encontraban en ese momento— y jardín, era lo que conformaba su hogar.

Fujitaka se había encargado de la elaboración de los diversos platillos que ahora circulaban entre las cinco personas que se habían congregado esa noche. Tôya y Sakura, cada uno a su lado, se encontraban discutiendo, como solían hacer todos los días, principalmente debido a la obstinación de Tôya de decirle a su hermana menor «monstruo». Y luego, como solía suceder, Sakura pisaba con toda la fuerza que le era posible, el pie de su congénere mientras repetía la frase: "No soy un monstruo".

Yukito Tsukishiro y Tomoyo Daidôji observaban la interacción que ocurría entre ambos hermanos con gestos similares, acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones: ¿Reír o resignarse? A pesar de llevarse siete años, ambos seguían actuando de la misma forma que siempre.

-Tôya, ¿todavía tienes planeado ir a Tokio mañana?- preguntó Fujitaka con su expresión serena y sonriente, manteniéndose neutral en las peleas de sus hijos, sin dejar entrever su creciente angustia por el tema que acababa de abordar.

-Sí. Necesito recoger algunas cosas allá. Lamento no poder estar aquí cuando te marches mañana- volteó a ver a su amigo-. ¿Podrías quedarte con Sakura, Yuki? Sólo sería por un par de horas...-

-No hay ningún problema, Tôya. Acompañaré a la pequeña Sakura ¿verdad?- la susodicha negó levemente con el rostro enrojecido, sin notar la mirada de su mejor amiga.

-¿Seguro que no es ninguna molestia, Tsukishiro? Es decir, si tienes algún inconveniente, lo entenderemos- inquirió Fujitaka, borrando la leve sonrisa que había mantenido toda la noche; tras una pequeña pausa que utilizó para analizar el rostro del adolescente, recibió por respuesta un asentimiento vacilante. Eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque decidió no presionar más.

Tomoyo se dirigió entonces a su amiga, culpable de no poder acompañarla cuando se quedaba sola en su casa mientras su papá iba a un viaje arqueológico importante que duraría una semana, y su hermano iba en busca de un libro que no había encontrado en la librería de Tomoeda.

-Lamento que sea mañana el concurso del coro, pero en cuanto termine vendré a visitarte ¿si?-

-Está bien, Tomoyo, Yukito- el último nombre lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo-. Incluso si no vienen, estaré perfectamente bien. Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, así que me mantendré muy ocupada para notar la ausencia de nadie- lo decía únicamente para que nadie se sintiera culpable por dejarla sola, porque sabía que Yukito era demasiado amable para negarse al favor que tanto su padre como hermano le acababan de solicitar, cuando ella sabía que Yukito tenía sus propios compromisos que atender.

Negó con la cabeza al notar que su hermano iba a hablar. Y ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir: Tôya prefería quedarse con ella en su casa o llevarla a Tokio con él, antes que dejarla sola.

Ya no era una pequeña niña miedosa y podía —no, quería— demostrarles que era así. Dentro de un par de semanas, cumpliría diez años, así que no podía darse el lujo de seguir actuando como antes, que necesitaba a cada instante el amparo de otras personas. Y Tôya era un exagerado en ese tema cuando ella estaba involucrada. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto y renunciar a tanta sobreprotección. Era definitivo.

-¿No...?- antes de que Tomoyo pudiera continuar, habló, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía para mantenerse firme.

-Por favor. No hay de qué preocuparse. Todo estará bien- y bajó su determinada apariencia, nadie pudo contradecirla.

=.=.=.=

El primer día de abril transcurrió como el resto del año, sin ningún indicio de que algo importante fuera a suceder. Las personas pasaban, hombres corriendo a sus trabajos, niños a sus escuelas, mujeres dirigiéndose a comprar suministros para el hogar, todos ajenos a esa fecha tan especial, pero que a diferencia de otros años, no había nadie dispuesto a celebrarlo.

Con la mirada al vacío, Sakura se encontraba sentada en su habitación, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada preocupada de su padre, del sonido emitido por el teléfono que Tomoyo le había regalado semanas atrás. Una vez más, se acercó a la ventana, observando el cielo, deseando que el sol no hubiera salido, porque contrastaba mucho con su estado de ánimo.

Las primeras lágrimas del día se abrieron paso al recordar los últimos instantes que había visto a su hermano del que aún nadie tenía noticias, y los demás iban perdiendo la esperanza de averiguar el paradero de Tôya Kinomoto. Pero a ella nadie la iba a persuadir de lo contrario, incluso confundida como se encontraba: la ausencia de Tôya dolía tanto que también quería desaparecer para no saber más de esa agonía, un sitio donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, donde no tuviera que recordar esa amargura; sin embargo, también quería salir corriendo a buscarlo porque tenía la certeza de que ella sí sería capaz de hacer lo que los otros no podían: volver juntos a casa.

-¿Por qué no has regresado, Tôya?- abrazando uno de sus almohadas, sofocó un llanto, aunque el temblor de sus hombros delataba que seguía llorando, otra vez, inconsolable, sin control sobre sus emociones- Dijiste que no tardarías, que siempre me cuidarías y protegerías... Pero no puedes hacerlo si no te hallas a mi lado. ¿Dónde estás...?-

=.=.=.=

Kerberos se encontraba flotando descuidadamente junto a su cabeza, soplando en su oído para desconcentrarle. La paciencia se le estaba agotando y ese juguete perezoso se arrepentiría si continuaba.

-Dime, Kerberos... ¿De qué sirvió alejarme del ajetreo de la ciudad si tú haces hasta lo imposible para molestarme?-

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión de la vida si no lo hiciera?- se encogió de hombros- Si tanto te molesta, me iré- "Por favor, hazlo" pensó con entusiasmo. Pero la criatura no se movió-. Y bien, ¿qué lugar es este?-

-Si de verdad te interesa, lee los letreros, porque yo ya lo dije y no lo voy a repetir-

-Qué genio... yo sólo—

Kerberos súbitamente se quedó callado, con una expresión que no le había visto nunca. Tal era la seriedad de sus ojos que no se atrevió a interrumpir su meditación con comentarios sarcásticos —tan diferente del modo qué él no hacía cuando lo único que deseaba era silencio—, sino que siguió su ejemplo, tratando en vano de descubrir si algo era diferente.

-Tu brazo...- salió de su estupor y vio con disgusto lo que señalaba Kerberos- Es muy pronto para que comience la putrefacción. Por ahora cúbrelo con algo para que el olor no te delate-

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba?-

-...Umm, si. Y creo que será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes con el reconocimiento del área. Hay que planear estrategias para todo el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí. ¿Consideras que un mes sea suficiente o hará falta más días?-

No respondió. Continuó observando con escepticismo el rostro nervioso del guardián. Supo en un instante que no estaba siendo sincero. No era así como normalmente actuaba, por eso era lógico que no creyera ninguna de sus palabras, incluso si tenía razón en lo que decía. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-Ya anocheció. Cambia a tu verdadera identidad y ayúdame a encontrar un remplazo- nuevamente se percató de la incomodidad que apareció en el ambiente. Al no recibir réplicas, comenzó a enfadarse-. ¿Me vas a decir lo que te sucede?- dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-...nopuedotransformarme- a pesar de haberlo dicho en susurros y atropelladamente, entendió lo que eso quería decir. "¡Maldita sea!"

=.=.=.=

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?-

-Positivo. Incluso si no puedo regresar a mi sorprendente forma, aún soy capaz de percibir este tipo de cosas-

-Si tú lo dices...- ágilmente subió a un árbol, a pesar del brazo ahora inútil que estaba provocando tantos conflictos. Kerberos le siguió, extendiendo una de sus patas que comenzó a brillar y con un chasquido supieron que la ventana estaba abierta- Asegúrate que no halla ninguna interrupción-

Kerberos sobrevoló por toda la estructura, apenas notando la segunda presencia, que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la otra. Probablemente ni siquiera iba a notar su intromisión, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Regresó a toda prisa al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo toda la «acción». Tenía que asegurarse que nada saliera mal —que no había sucedido hasta ese día — antes de cancelar los hechizos que les mantenían a salvo.

-¿Una niña?- escuchó su voz, que bien pudo haber sido un grito entre tanto silencio, antes de asomarse por la misma ventana que había desbloqueado. Por la forma en que lo había dicho, sabía que la incredulidad era poco con lo que debía ser la realidad. Con un suspiro, se adentró en la afeminada habitación.

-Nunca he entendido porque tienes tanta repulsión por el sexo femenino-

-¿Ya no recuerdas aquella mujer, la primera...?- "que creía había sido la última", pensó con amargura- Me resulta un _poco_ más fácil con hombres-

-¿Eso incluye tu _adorable _infancia?-

-Las dos únicas excepciones- observó una vez más la habitación llena de peluches y sonrió burlonamente, con intención de vengarse-. Mira Kerberos, ¿no será alguno de ellos parte de tu _linda_ familia?-

-Calla. Hazlo ahora antes de que se despierte- dijo con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

-De acuerdo. No olvides deshacerte esta vez de este pobre tipo. A menos de que quieras que te persiga la policía ¿verdad?-

=.=.=.=

Abrió los ojos con la luz del día. Se sentó en la cómoda superficie, estudiando su alrededor y posteriormente sus brazos y piernas, como asegurándose que todavía estuvieran ahí. Se tocó el rostro: las mejillas, la nariz, los ojos, los labios. Todo estaba ahí, pero no se sentía _normal._

-¿Un sueño...?- dijo mientras se levantaba. Se acercó al escritorio para agarrar un espejo y poder así observarse con detenimiento, pero un ruido —un _ronquido_— la interrumpió.

¿Qué o quién provocaba semejante sonido? Las ventanas estaban cerradas; la televisión estaba apagada, su padre probablemente estaba preparando el desayuno. Y Tôya... pues él no estaba ahí.

Se obligó a no derramar ni una lágrima y continuó con la exploración. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un animal? No. Tal vez solamente algo que la distrajera... Ahí estaba otra vez. Parecía venir de... ¿sus peluches? No recordaba que ninguno hiciera eso.

Fue cuando encontró algo que definitivamente no estaba la noche anterior. Era una figura que parecía un oso... ¿o un gato? Se encogió de hombros, pensando que eso no era importante. Llevaba unas lindas alas en su espalda, y sin desearlo se encontró sonriendo. Tal vez su papá se lo había llevado para animarla.

Por eso se sorprendió —y tuvo que ahogar un grito— cuando el simpático muñeco le habló.

-¿Ahora qué haces? Esa extraña sonrisa es espeluznante- tras varios segundos paralizada regresó a su cama, convencida que debía seguir dormida.

-Cerraré los ojos y cuando despierte, todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad...-

No obstante, sabía que no iba a funcionar. Casi podía sentir los pequeños ojitos del ¿peluche?, sobre su figura. "Vamos, rápido, despierta."

-Sabía que habías hecho algo mal...- escuchó a la criatura hablar con un resoplido. ¿Era real? Al parecer, sí. Seguía teniendo dudas, incluso después de haberse pellizcado. ¿Debía llamar a su papá?- Si me estás escuchando, y sé que es así, tienes que saber que me debes una. No puedo creer que hayas cometido semejante error...- Tenía tantas dudas: ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué...?

Cualquier pregunta que su mente estuviera formulando quedó olvidada cuando comenzó a _sentirlo_. Una sensación de ahogamiento. De repente no podía seguir respirando, no podía ver nada, tan sólo seguía hundiéndose en la oscuridad... y no volvió a emerger.

=.=.=.=

Se levantó con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir, y sin mirar a Kerberos le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esta vez fue distinto a los demás?-

-De hecho, esperaba que pudieras explicarlo. Como no es así, sólo podemos conjeturar- se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar-. No. No se me ocurre nada, aún-

-¡Sakura! Ya está listo el desayuno- la voz masculina casi detuvo su intención de quejarse. _Casi._

-No me importa si después te quejas que mueres de hambre, si cuando regrese no tienes una respuesta satisfactoria, te olvidas de los postres que pediste ayer- y salió del cuarto para ir a conocer al resto de su «familia», ignorando el gesto ofendido de Kerberos, quien en cuanto vio cerrada la puerta, la preocupación cedió su dominio, sustituyendo cualquier rastro de bromas por un semblante reflexivo que en definitiva no tenía nada que ver con lo que había escuchado un minuto atrás.

Con un ademán, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, mostrando una llave que emitía un brillo cegador, que no se había atrevido a mostrar hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que eso significaba.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas...?-

_N.A.: Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización. Y estuve a punto de no subirlo, porque sigo teniendo problemas con la conexión a internet, pero finalmente hoy fui capaz de acceder a la página. En fin. Espero que les guste.  
>Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído hasta ahora, incluso a aquellas que no dejaron comentarios; los animo a que escriban un <em>review_ aunque sólo sea para decir: "estuvo bien" o "no me gustó". Que ojalá sea para decir cosas buenas ¿verdad? pero también necesito críticas constructivas.  
>Disfruten el fin de semana, y nos vemos pronto.<br>BP_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**The Clow's key**_

Un mes llegó y se fue. Todo parecía ir normal en la casa de los Kinomoto; las actividades que los ocupantes realizaban eran las mismas que tiempo atrás. Sí, había sido difícil acostumbrarse a la desaparición de Tôya y a la nueva personalidad de Sakura, ahora más callada, seria y distante, pero mientras los días pasaban, esos aspectos iban mezclándose con la vida cotidiana.

No era bueno seguir lamentando las desgracias; Fujitaka siempre había tenido la creencia de que lo acertado era mirar hacia adelante y tratar de ser feliz, por aquellos que se habían quedado atrás: Su esposa, ahora su hijo. Y por el bien de su hija, debía luchar para seguir avanzando. Para que en un futuro cercano, ambos pudieran dejar atrás ese ambiente sombrío que les rodeaba.

-Nadeshiko, ¿estaré haciendo bien las cosas...? Nuestra niña ha cambiado mucho, hay veces que creo que no la reconozco; siento que ya es otra persona. Sé que la ausencia de su hermano ha motivado esos cambios, porque al igual que yo, no quiere creer que no lo volveremos a ver... Es sólo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no acepta la ayuda de nadie? ¿Por qué insiste en separarse de sus amigas? ¿Por qué se ha alejado tanto de mí?- se quitó los lentes y colocó el rostro entre sus manos, su semblante más cansado y triste que nunca- Dime, ¿qué más debo hacer para no perderla a ella también?-

=.=.=.=

-¿Y dices que no ha habido rechazo? ¿Nada? Tal vez un instante estabas en un lugar y después te encontrabas haciendo algo totalmente diferente. O la coloración de la piel es anormal, o hay algún miembro que no responde tus comandos...-

-No. Te dije que era extraño. Como si se tratara del primer día, salvo que soy yo quien mantiene el control, por supuesto-

-De acuerdo. Sólo quería cerciorarme-

Kerberos continuó volando en círculos. Estaba nervioso debido a que no podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era como si tuviera la respuesta justo frente a su nariz, pero seguía sin averiguar nada.

Que el cuerpo de esa niña continuara funcionando adecuadamente significaba que su alma aún tenía la fortaleza para seguir viviendo. ¿Por qué no entonces, luchar? ¿Por qué no manifestarse? ¿Acaso era alguna trampa para mantenerlos en suspenso y actuar cuando ya estuvieran relajados, esperando encontrar algún punto débil? De alguna forma, no lo creía. Pero entonces, tampoco se le ocurría otra idea que les ayudara a entender.

Y también estaba la llave...

Llevaba observando por _seis_ semanas el comportamiento extraño del pajarraco ése. No tenía sentido. Un momento era tan cegadora la luz que emitía que parecía que _Clow_ estaba a un lado, y al siguiente no había ninguna reacción. Otra vez, no era lógico.

"Tal vez nos equivocamos de sitio" se dijo. No, no era eso: no podía ser. La llave _no_ se equivocaba, e incluso era probable que eso estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluyendo su fallida transformación.

Porque además estaban las continuas desapariciones que anunciaban por las noticias. Todas en Tomoeda, todas comenzaron cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Pero no podían ser ellos. Ahora ya no requerían de nuevos «custodios», y de cualquier forma, eran innecesarios tantos humanos para lo que normalmente los utilizaban. Cazaban animales —perros, gatos; diablos, a veces hasta ratones—, no hombres.

La policía sospechaba de un asesino en serie. Sin embargo el único patrón que habían encontrado era que todos pertenecían al sexo masculino y eso no ayudaba en las investigaciones. De cualquier forma, tendrían que tomar más precauciones cuando salieran por los alimentos de _Sakura_.

-¡Escucha!- salió de su trance al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo. Aquel grito le había tomado por sorpresa. No era común escuchar _esa_ voz elevar el volumen- ¿Qué te sucede que últimamente no prestas atención cuando te hablo?-

-No... No es nada. ¿Ya conseguiste el libro de la historia de esta ciudad?-

-En la biblioteca había un par, aunque todos de hace cincuenta años o más. Y aún no me has dicho para qué lo quieres-

-Sólo una duda que tengo... Espera, ¿no habías mencionado el otro día que tu papá es arqueólogo?-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de decir eso? Ese hombre no es mi «_papá_»; de hecho, no estamos relacionados de ninguna forma humanamente posible. Pero sí, a eso se dedica, además de ser profesor-

-Por lo tanto es más probable que él tenga algo así... Vamos ahora, mientras aún no regresa de la universidad-

Bajaron las escaleras, discutiendo —una vez más— cómo era posible que una persona pudiera tener más de un empleo. "Yo en su lugar, trataría de evadir todas esas angustias. Imagina vivir con tanta presión cada día... No podría".

-Lo vuelvo a enfatizar. Eso es porque eres un holgazán. Hay a quienes les gusta mantenerse ocupados-

-Yo siempre estoy ocupado. Por ejemplo, después de que hoy te fuiste al _colegio,_ comencé a jugar ese juego que encontré la otra vez en la habitación de al lado. Y déjame decirte que si te hubieras tardado cinco minutos más, lo habría terminado... Es que, ¿qué más se podría esperar de mí? Soy un genio- se encogió de hombros descaradamente mientras hablaba.

-Un cínico, más bien- dijo mientras encendía una lámpara, porque el sótano era un lugar oscuro, y nunca había aprendido a ver bien sin luz. Pero hubo algo que detuvo sus pasos-. ¿Qué es esto? Este lugar es muy extraño. Se siente _diferente_-

"¿También se percató? Nunca antes había dado muestras de distinguir este tipo de «cambios»" pensó Kerberos, mientras trataba de localizar la fuente que provocaba dicha transmutación en el aire que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, _Sakura_ lo descubrió primero.

Avanzaron por los estrechos espacios que dejaban los diferentes anaqueles, todos llenos de libros de historia de prácticamente cualquier lugar del mundo, acomodados por orden cronológico. Sin embargo, _Sakura _se dirigía al último pasillo, al rincón donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar. Kerberos observó medio curioso, medio tenso, el trance en el que parecía estar.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-No sé. Es ese libro...- dijo señalando un libro de cubierta roja, que a diferencia de los otros, no tenía ni un rastro de polvo o suciedad. Tras unos minutos de permanecer callados, sacó el libro de su lugar y observó las letras doradas del frente: «The Clow», era la inscripción. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la cerradura y una súbita idea le llegó-. Kerberos, dame la llave-

-¿Qué...? Oh, sí... Aquí está- en un parpadeo el objeto se encontraba bajo el mismo escrutinio que el libro. ¿Podría ser...? ¿Podrían averiguar el paradero del mago con ese libro? ¿O se trataba de algo más?

Antes de que la llave entrara en contacto con la cerradura, ésta se desbloqueó. Sin titubear, lo abrió por la mitad. Y se decepcionó ante la vista que presenciaba.

Vacío. No había nada, ni una sola palabra o imagen. Páginas y páginas en blanco.

Suprimió un grito de frustración y arrojó ambos objetos con furia antes de voltearse y salir de ahí, dejando atrás a Kerberos incluso más perplejo.

_N.A.: Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo, aunque un poco más corto que los anteriores. Y lamento la demora, pero casi no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir, y cuando finalmente pude estar frente a una hoja de papel o la pantalla de la computadora, las ideas simplemente parecían haber desaparecido de mi cabeza.  
>Además, ver que casi nadie ha leído mi historia, y menos aún dejado un <em>review, _me quita la inspiración. Pero aún así planeo continuar, hasta donde me sea posible, porque cada vez tengo más ocupaciones y seguir con la publicación cuando casi no tengo tiempo resulta estresante.  
>De cualquier forma, espero que aquellos que sigan leyendo, les guste lo que llevo hasta ahora. Gracias a<em> Lau, lobalunallena y Maryxula _por haber dejado sus comentarios.  
><em>_A partir del próximo capítulo comienza verdaderamente la trama (hasta donde tengo previsto), pero como apenas estoy empezando a escribirlo, no puedo asegurar nada.  
><em>_Por ahora me despido,  
>BP<em>


	5. Capítulo 4

_****__**What they cannot hear**_

Quería caminar. Necesitaba alejarse un rato de Kerberos y la manía que había desarrollado por resolver el «misterio» que les había dejado el hechicero. Le repetía una y mil veces que eso era importante, que si lo conseguían, estarían más cerca que nunca de completar su misión.

No lo creía. No después del fiasco que resultó ser el libro, que era todo menos un enigma: sólo un callejón sin salida. Sabía, muy en el fondo, que estaban tan cerca de Clow como lo estuvieron el día del ataque...

¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevaban ahí? Se encogió de hombros, no importándole la respuesta. Era bastante complicado convertir las unidades de tiempo humano a las que utilizaban los Kietdes, así que había dejado de contar. O al menos trataba de convencerse que ésa era la razón principal.

Antes temía que no llegaran pronto, que los atacantes les vencieran, que destruyeran su pueblo —lo cual, sinceramente, era poco probable—; y sin embargo, esos pensamientos le perseguían constantemente, como un recordatorio tortuoso de lo que podría significar su fracaso, sin contar ya todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado en su «búsqueda»: se suponía que habían salido de ese lugar para encontrar un aliado, el único humano que antes había mostrado _simpatía_ por su raza y había prometido estar ahí si alguna vez era necesario. Y hasta ese día, no había logrado nada relevante.

Ahora, consciente de sus múltiples infortunios, sus temores habían variado. No sólo se preocupaba por el bienestar de los suyos, sino que se cuestionaba si _lograría_ volver algún día, pues esa travesía parecía no tener fin, porque tampoco había querido regresar con las manos vacías. De cualquier forma, la misma pregunta se repetía sin cesar en su mente: ¿qué encontraría al retornar a casa? Siempre se imaginaba lo peor. Las ansias de saber lo que sucedía era un impulso cada vez más difícil de contener; la suficiencia que antes había sentido, lo que le alentaba a continuar se había ido eclipsando debido al constante temor que ya no podía evadir.

Había fracasado. Y sin embargo, no tenía las agallas para aceptar ese hecho, ni para encontrarse con la burla o la decepción o el resentimiento de nadie.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era el mes de Julio, el calor que para otros resultaba insoportable, era apenas una temperatura a la que siempre se había acostumbrado a vivir en el subsuelo. Pero recibir los rayos solares era algo a lo que definitivamente no se iba a acostumbrar pronto. Al menos en Inglaterra estaba nublado la mayor parte del tiempo...

Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran mientras se dedicaba a observar el no tan concurrido parque, pues la mayoría de las personas buscaba una forma de refrescarse que no encontraban ahí.

"Tal vez... si Kerberos tiene la cabeza en otras cuestiones, debería rendirme e iniciar mi camino, de vuelta al mundo que conozco. El peluche podrá seguir buscando a _Clow_ todo lo que quiera cuando recupere la sensatez. Yo... ya no sé ni porque sigo aquí. Me rindo".

"_No te rindas..."_

Tensó el cuerpo al instante, preparándose para atacar. Sin embargo, no había nadie alrededor, a pesar de que sus sentidos le decían lo contrario.

_-_¿Qué demonios...?-

"_No desistas de tu propósito. Sigue intentándolo... No te rindas_".

Volteó hacia todas las direcciones, el miedo comenzando a inundarle. Aún escuchaba el eco de ese murmullo como si le estuvieran hablando al oído. El pánico venció y pronto se encontró corriendo con rapidez hacia la residencia de los Kinomoto, la misma frase repitiéndose una y otra vez conforme avanzaba.

=.=.=.=

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Escuchó la voz preocupada de Fujitaka, preguntando qué le sucedía. No respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino que le fallaba la voz.

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, las manos temblándole e ideas sin sentido agolpándose con alarmante velocidad por su cabeza. No podía tranquilizarse.

-¿Y ahora que te sucedió? Te ves... horrible-

-Creo que alguien me está persiguiendo. Me percaté cuando estaba en el parque «_pingüino_»...- se detuvo para observar al ente mágico, sabiendo lo _absurdo _que sonaría lo que había estado a punto de decir, así que agregó mentalmente "...y lo supe porque al parecer, me leyeron el pensamiento".

=.=.=.=

Eventualmente olvidaron esa situación; Kerberos siguió su investigación con entusiasmo, no permitiendo que nada lo desanimara, argumentando que esa sensación de estar bajo observación era pura paranoia —"o demencia", se encargaba de enfatizar lo último el peluche, cuando quería debatir nuevamente el tema— y que debía dejar de pensar en ello. "Y que mejor para ayudarte a conseguirlo, que ayudándome a mí", decía con un tono jocoso que, no obstante, le molestaba cada vez más, así que dejó de insistir.

Comenzaba a resignarse en permanecer en el cuerpo de esa chiquilla, porque, por alguna razón que le era desconocida, la idea de marcharse por su cuenta había dejado de serle atractiva, siendo ahora una fuerte creencia de que debía quedarse lo que predominaba en sus pensamientos. No quedaba otra opción más que quedarse en Tomoeda, y con las continuas desapariciones que seguían sucediendo, no era seguro abandonar ese cuerpo para ir en busca de otro. Eso, siempre que a _Sakura _no se le acabara la voluntad de vivir.

Y ciertamente resultaba una ligera _ventaja_ poseer la apariencia de una niña, porque por lo menos, no sospechaban de _ella._ Hasta el momento, parecía haber hecho bien su papel.

Iba a la escuela, aunque casi nunca prestaba atención a las clases: no le interesaba lo que _enseñaban, _y la mayor parte de esos conocimientos ya los había adquirido con anterioridad.

También había logrado salir —aunque era muy raro cuando lo hacía— con sus _amigas:_ al parque, al cine o a donde fuera que se les ocurriera... Si bien no participaba en las conversaciones de esas niñas, fingía interés por sus palabras y ocasionalmente respondía con monosílabos. Lo detestaba, hacer todas esas actividades inútiles era algo tedioso, y aun así, comenzaba a habituarse a ese estilo de vida.

=.=.=.=

Llegó septiembre, comenzó a disminuir la temperatura, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color y a caer, una por una, lentamente.

Las vacaciones del verano ya habían concluido, y las clases continuaban con su curso normal. El asiento que ocupaba era el mismo que antes: en la última fila, el penúltimo lugar, junto a la ventana. Tomoyo Daidôji nuevamente estaba a su lado derecho y los últimos asientos, continuaban vacíos. O por lo menos uno de ellos.

Un estudiante de intercambio había llegado ese semestre a la primaria de Tomoeda. Antes de ignorar su presencia como la del resto del alumnado —junto con el resto del discurso del profesor en turno explicando los orígenes de aquel niño—, sus ojos se encontraron y una sensación inquietante a la que no pudo colocar nombre, le obligó a mantener el contacto visual. Al percatarse que llevaba mucho tiempo con su escrutinio, apartó la mirada y el efecto se esfumó.

=.=.=.=

La clase de natación no era particularmente de su agrado, a pesar de que la actividad no se le dificultaba. Las otras niñas elogiaban su talento, aunque aquel vital líquido seguía siendo un temor que no podía controlar por completo.

Antes, de regreso a su hogar, sufrían por temporadas de inundaciones que provocaban disturbios y caos entre todos los pobladores. Y a diferencia del fuego, se veían prácticamente indefensos en contra de esos fenómenos, que no tenían manera de controlar. Así que cada vez que estaba cerca de grandes cantidades de agua, no podía dejar de visualizar esos amargos recuerdos.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, alejó esos recuerdos nostálgicos. Había decidido pensar lo menos posible en ello ahora que se había resignado a quedarse en el mundo de los _humanos_.

Al acercarse a la piscina descubrió que la mirada del niño extranjero le seguía, otra vez. Desde que había llegado, no pudo sino darse cuenta que a todas horas, donde estuviera, ahí estaba él, escudriñando su rostro. Y para su mala suerte, eventualmente los demás también lo notaron.

-¿No será que le gustas?- dijo Chiharu Mihara, una niña entusiasta pero que se enojaba con mucha facilidad; tal vez un poco más allá de lo saludable, pero en general, su sonrisa la hacía una persona bastante agradable.

-Mejor ten cuidado, Sakura. No sabemos nada de él. Puede ser peligroso- expresó con temor Naoko Yanagisawa, a quien le encantaba leer novelas de misterio y terror, y dando muestra una vez más que siempre andaba pensando que alguno de sus libros preferidos se haría realidad: era casi una certeza que creía que se trataba de algo tenebroso.

Rika Sasaki permaneció en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su amiga, aunque probablemente no por los mismos argumentos que estaba pensando Naoko.

La profesora encargada de esa clase les indicó que era momento de comenzar la clase, así que todos comenzaron a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento.

Mientras se movía, pudo apreciar nuevamente esa mirada sobre su nuca. Cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil ignorarlo. Con ganas de ir a preguntar a qué se debía —evocando una curiosidad que hasta antes no había experimentado por nada—, no se fijo que un grupo de niños estaba jugando, y al pasar, le empujaron.

Fue en un instante que sintió como se sumergía con violencia en el agua. No alcanzó a reaccionar y tragó del líquido, que si bien no le ahogaba, le impidió regresar a la superficie. Todo lo que sabía era que había un zumbido que perforaba sus oídos, que provenía de todos lados y al mismo tiempo, de ningún lugar. Aunque entre todo ese ruido —y la jaqueca que acababa de conseguir—, distinguió el eco de un susurro distante e ininteligible; tratando de identificar lo que decía sólo alcanzó a captar unas cuantas sílabas: "...era...mor...rad...ta...se...yu...ad"

Mientras fracasaba en hallar sentido a lo poco que pudo escuchar —y en el proceso, olvidando el pánico que le había invadido durante todo el evento—, no advirtió que ya había salido del agua, ni los brazos que le sujetaban, ni las voces preocupadas que gritaban a su alrededor en busca de una señal que les indicara que el peligro ya había pasado. Sólo salió de su estupor al notar un par de ojos cafés que le observaban con una mezcla de emociones, de las que pudo identificar el alivio. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, habló —y todos alrededor le escucharon— con voz quebrada:

-Allá... en el agua... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de su «héroe» _comprendió _lo que eso significaba y se asustó un poco- No fuiste tú, ¿cierto?- negó con la cabeza para sí, sin esperar a nadie que le contradijera- Pero ¿quién pudo haber sido? ¿Quién habló? ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Responde!- conforme hablaba, iba aumentando el volumen de su voz, casi rayando la histeria y tras unos segundos de silencio, vio que era alarma lo que mostraban los rostros del resto de la clase. "Oh diablos. Nadie más lo escuchó".

=.=.=.=

La chica Daidôji le había ayudado a dejar la incomodidad detrás. Tras una pausa de creciente tensión, había dicho con su melodiosa voz al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un abrazo: "¿Cuánta agua tragaste, Sakura?". Y los demás se vieron obligados a dispersarse.

Después de regresar a la clase, comenzó a evadir cualquier intento de conversación, presagiando que querrían preguntarle por su encuentro cercano a la muerte —a pesar de que su vida nunca estuvo en verdadero riesgo— y posterior ataque de ansiedad: no deseaba experimentar los innumerables interrogatorios a los que le someterían por esa causa.

Sabía que la conclusión de ese asunto era tan clara como el agua. Por la tarde todos comenzarían a preguntarse por la salud mental de _Sakura_, y no podía reprochárselos, porque comenzaba a dudar también, tal como decía Kerberos, si estaba demente... ¿Cómo no hacerlo tras ver su reacción por algo de lo que nadie más había sido testigo?

¿Qué eran esas alucinaciones auditivas? ¿O era real? Si era así, ¿de dónde provenían esos siseos? ¿Qué intentaban decirle? ¿Por qué no entonces, los demás oían nada? Cada vez tenía más y más preguntas.

La mañana siguiente, descubrió que parte de su aprensión, no era injustificada. Cuando llegó al salón de clases, nadie se acercó a saludarle —como solían hacer todos cada mañana— e incluso advirtió que todos evitaban mirarle. El súbito silencio que se había provocado tras su arribo le indicaba que habían estado hablando de _ella. _Ni siquiera sus _amigas_ se atrevieron a iniciar una conversación, y no era que le importara —de hecho, era un cambio que apreciaba— pero era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, y que creía no iba a sentir precisamente en ese lugar.

=.=.=.=

Era tarde. Las calles en la ciudad comenzaban a quedar sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche, pero en la primaria de Tomoeda, que normalmente ya estaba desocupada a esa hora, albergaba en su interior a una persona. Alguien que desde que terminaran las clases había ido a la azotea del edificio con la disposición de evitar la presencia del resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Finalmente se dirigió a los casilleros donde los alumnos guardaban sus pertenencias, para además cambiarse el calzado. Fue cuando descubrió la nota.

**Yo te puedo ayudar a descubrir  
><strong>**qué sucedió.  
><strong>**Te espero mañana en el parque pingüino  
><strong>**cuando terminen las clases  
><strong>**N**

_****A.N.: Lamento, una vez más, la demora. Fue un mes caótico: exámenes, trabajos, horas y horas de estudio; mi computadora murió, y utilizar internet en lugares públicos no es lo mío.  
>Además, como el documento que estaba en mi computadora no tenía respaldo (gran error mío, lo acepto), tuve que iniciar de cero. De hecho, lo que tenía originalmente planeado para este capítulo lo pospuse para el próximo una vez que vi la extensión del mismo. Espero que la siguiente actualización no tarde tanto, pero no puedo asegurar nada todavía.<br>Por otra parte, gracias a quienes dejaron _review: **_lobalunallena, MARYXULA, Tubasa-chan, Lau_**_, y también a los que simplemente leyeron.  
>BP<em>


	6. Capítulo 5

_**After the truth**_

La tarde transcurría lentamente en el domicilio perteneciente a la familia Kinomoto. La cena ya había concluido y los ocupantes de dicho edificio se encontraban atendiendo sus propios deberes en distintos sitios cada uno, como venía sucediendo desde meses atrás.

Fujitaka, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantener una buena relación con su única hija, perdía cada día la esperanza de que eso sucediera: Sakura ya ni siquiera intentaba entablar una conversación, y lo ignoraba cuando era él quien pronunciaba las primeras palabras. Últimamente parecía más distraída y la veía más cansada que nunca, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle por su salud, ella lo desmentía con un gesto. Y para aplacar la congoja que todo eso le provocaba, decidió concentrarse más en su trabajo, tal como había hecho cuando su querida esposa, Nadeshiko, había fallecido.

En ese momento en específico, se encontraba revisando el material que presentaría en sus próximas clases en la universidad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía concentrarse. Tal vez se debía a la palidez del rostro de Sakura, o a que no había querido probar alimento ese día, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones. O porque una vez más, había rehusado por completo su sugerencia de visitar a un médico. Incluso podía ser...

_¡CRASH!_

De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras para entrar en la cocina, que era de donde había provenido el ruido, y peor aún, donde se encontraba Sakura_._

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- habló en cuanto la vio agachada en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio con las manos temblando incontrolablemente.

-Sí...- le respondió con voz débil, sin levantar el rostro- No... no me sucedió nada-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo con resignación, sin esperar realmente una réplica, sabiendo que no era conveniente presionarla para que continuara hablando.

-Uh... es que vi... er... Una araña, y me sorprendió. Eso es todo-

Nada convencido con la excusa que le acababa de dar, la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella no se movió.

-¿Segura que no te cortaste o algo? Tal vez sea buena idea que le hable al doctor...- y fue entonces que reaccionó, porque con un movimiento brusco, levantó la cabeza y la alarma se disparó en su cabeza en ese momento.

-¡No! Quiero decir, no pasó nada grave ¿ves?- pero Fujitaka difería mucho de esa última declaración.

Sakura estaba incluso más pálida que días anteriores, tanto que incluso su piel parecía transparente, dejando ver algunas venitas que palpitaban con dolorosa lentitud. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos irritados, junto con sus labios ásperos y mejillas hundidas, no sólo mostraban la ansiedad por sus palabras, sino también el dolor que intentaba esconder sin éxito.

Cuando volvió a hablar —o al menos eso intentó— la voz no salía de sus labios, que de repente los encontraba resecos. Se aclaró la garganta y trató una vez más.

-Sakura, ¿por qué no vas a recostarte un rato? Yo terminaré lo que estabas haciendo...- y a pesar de que estaba abatido por lo que acababa de presenciar, se alegró un poco cuando vio que su hija no discutía, en cambio, se dirigió a las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. Pero eso le preocupó todavía más, porque eso significaba que estaba peor de lo que había creído.

=.=.=.=

Entró a la habitación de _Sakura_, respirando entrecortadamente, aguantando la nueva oleada de dolor que sentía, pero dejándose caer de rodillas porque no podía permanecer más tiempo de pie; enterrando con fuerza las uñas en los brazos, con los que rodeaba precariamente el abdomen para no gritar, mientras la sensación de que _algo _le estaba desgarrando las entrañas se desvanecía lentamente.

Kerberos se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, observando nuevamente con impotencia lo que sucedía. Una vez hubo concluido el episodio, se aventuró a hablar.

-Tal vez sea mejor que te detengas. Es mucho lo que tienes que soportar, y a este paso...- se abstuvo de decir "el esfuerzo te destruirá junto con lo que quede de esa niña", pues es algo que ya le había advertido con anterioridad y no quería repetirlo- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no duermes?- en cambio le preguntó, preocupado porque las _lesiones_ se presentaban más rápido de lo que sanaban aunque no tendría por qué suceder así.

_Sakura _frunció el ceño mientras intentaba levantarse no sin cierta dificultad y luego dejó el rostro sin ninguna expresión, analizando lo que podría hacer para salir sin levantar más sospechas de Kerberos. No quería responderle por temor a darle más información de la necesaria.

Últimamente no podía estar en presencia del guardián sin comenzar a pelear, por lo que prefería mantenerse lejos de él todo el tiempo posible, lo que significaba que tenía mayor libertad para actuar sin que se enterara de lo que hacía o _dejaba _de hacer. Por ejemplo, alterar los horarios de sueño y la forma en la que se alimentaba...

A pesar de la advertencia que le había proporcionado Kerberos, que esas dos cosas se habían vuelto indispensables ahora para continuar realizando su más reciente _actividad, _lo cierto es que no lo hacía desde varias semanas antes. Y no quería imaginar lo que le diría cuando se enterara..._ si_ permitía que lo descubriera.

-Lo suficiente como para seguir con esta «misión». Pero ahórrate los sermones, tengo que salir esta noche. Asegúrate que Fujitaka no entre aquí- dicho eso, se dirigió a la ventana abierta y saltó hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

=.=.=.=

Regresó a la oscura habitación en algún momento de la madrugada, no sabría decir con certeza. Había andado por la ciudad, contando los minutos que serían considerados _suficientes_ para una caza, pero tras decidir que no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a Kerberos, tuvo que esperar hasta asegurarse que no hubiera ningún movimiento para entrar.

Estando a menos de un metro de la cama, y sin previo aviso, una imagen, una idea, llegó a su mente, con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer. La necesidad de llevar a cabo lo que se le acababa de ocurrir era simplemente tanta, que no valía la pena intentar frenar ese repentino impulso... después de todo, llevaba días, interminables días, esperando que eso ocurriera.

Con sigilo se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, no sin antes haber recogido de la superficie del escritorio el objeto que necesitaría y emprendió camino hacia el parque pingüino.

Dudo un momento antes de comenzar, recordando lo acontecido esa misma tarde, y todos los días que habían transcurrido desde que decidió reunirse con Naoko Yanagisawa...

_No sabía porque había accedido a ir a ese lugar. Era una parte de la ciudad que hasta entonces no había tenido conocimiento de su existencia; pero ahí estaba, observando con escepticismo ese cuarto semi-oscuro en el que sólo un par de velas proporcionaban luz suficiente para ver a la persona sentada enfrente._

_Naoko estaba emocionada, eso era obvio, con todo ese asunto del espiritismo. Y aunque era cierto que un alma podía existir y vagar por la tierra sin un cuerpo, era demasiado improbable que algo así le estuviera persiguiendo para que le ayudara a resolver sus _«_asuntos pendientes_» _y por eso podía oír voces que nadie más. Por principio, sería capaz de ver dicha alma, y en segundo lugar, fuera alma humana o de cualquier otro ser vivo, no se le acercaría, simplemente por su _naturaleza_._

_Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin ser capaz de decirle a la niña todo eso porque no tenía forma de explicarle cómo es que lo sabía. Y tenía que esperar a que la mujer, de la cual dudaba que pudiera hacer nada de lo que clamaba hacer, les dijera que no había nada que hacer, porque no había nadie a quien _«_ayudar_»_._

_Comenzó a observar mejor el lugar, o todo lo que podía. Entre sombras se podía suponer la posición de varios estantes con velas para brujería, y quien sabía que tantas cosas más. La bola de cristal era lo que estaban utilizando en ese momento, pero había una mesa al fondo vacía, donde probablemente permanecería el resto del año. Le llamó la atención los libros, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no eran títulos que pudieran ser útiles._

_Finalmente escuchó a la mujer decirles que no encontraba el origen de su problema, implicando que _Sakura _sí estaba loca. Con alivio se dispuso a levantarse cuando Naoko habló otra vez y tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritar de frustración._

_-Oye Sakura, ya que estamos aquí, ¿te importaría esperarme? Me gustaría que me leyeran la suerte- inmediatamente la dueña de ese lugar comenzó a preguntarle qué quería utilizar para esa sesión, sin esperar a que la niña obtuviera su respuesta. Tras pensarlo un momento, dijo-: Me gustaría probar con las cartas del tarot-_

_Vio cómo se acercaba a un rincón, encendiendo otra vela y luego levantando una caja pequeña de la que sacó lo que parecía ser un trapo rojo hecho bola, pero que en realidad estaba cubriendo la baraja que se disponía a utilizar. Dijo algo en susurros y volvió a la mesa del centro._

_No obstante, _Sakura_ ya no prestaba atención a todo el ritual que se estaba llevando a cabo; sus pensamientos se habían alejado a un momento muy lejano de su pasado cuando _los_ había escuchado hablar, aunque sólo una parte de su conversación: _"«¿...Y por esas cartas te convertiste en guardián? » «No, a mí Clow me creó para proteger las cartas que él mismo creo. Pero ahora que no estoy cerca, no sé que habrá hecho con el libro...»_"._

_¿Por qué no había recordado eso antes? Más importante, ¿por qué lo había recordado en ese preciso instante?_

_Por supuesto no sabía nada más del tema, pero era una gran coincidencia que hubiera encontrado el libro de _Clow_ vacío, y luego Kerberos estuviera tan empeñado en resolver ese misterio. Pero él nunca le había explicado por qué estaba vacío, ni siquiera le había dicho qué había antes ahí._

_No fue plenamente consciente del momento en que se levantó, ni del llamado de Naoko mientras se dirigía a la residencia de Kinomoto. Sólo quería saber qué estaba sucediendo._

Ese día, todo había cambiado, aunque no entendía por completo qué era diferente después de eso. Fue a partir de ese día que había encontrado un renovado interés por todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el mago. El libro, Kerberos, la llave...

Observó la llave en forma de pájaro que estaba sosteniendo y la alzó a la altura de los hombros. Las palabras que salieron de su boca, también las había aprendido aquel día.

_-¡Responde! ¿Qué son las cartas que creó Clow?-_

_-Aún no entiendo cómo es que sabes de su existencia-_

_-Kerberos...- el guardián suspiró en derrota._

_-En realidad es muy sencillo: Clow era un hechicero muy poderoso que creó una nueva forma de utilizar la magia, mezclando la cultura de donde provenían sus padres: China e Inglaterra. Selló, por medio de cartas, algunos entes de la naturaleza y otros simplemente los... eh... _inventó. _Y para guardarlos, las colocó en un libro y a mí me colocó en la portada para protegerlas-_

_-¿Y dónde están ahora?-_

_-No lo sé. Es lo que he tratado de averiguar desde que encontraste el libro vacío. Pero no he encontrado nada. Ni siquiera siento su presencia. Por todo lo que sé, Clow pudo haber removido el sello y haberlas liberado-_

_-¿Por qué él haría eso? ¿Y por qué hablas en pasado?-_

_-Mira, tienes que entender que en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Clow me dijo que ya no me encargaría de cuidar las cartas y en cambio...-_

_-Ayudarías a proteger a nuestro pueblo- completó, ahora entendiendo. Pero Kerberos no contestó._

_-Uh... ha sido un largo período desde entonces- de repente, parecía más nervioso y evitaba su mirada-. Tal vez sabía que no iba a poder seguir cuidando por su cuenta las cartas, y debes saber que crear un nuevo guardián es una labor muy ardua e imposible si no se tiene la capacidad mágica necesaria-_

_Guardó silencio, asimilando toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Algo aún no concordaba. ¿Qué había dicho...? "...no iba a poder seguir...". Volteó a mirar a Kerberos, que mantenía la cabeza agachada._

_-No...- inmediatamente el peso de lo que eso conllevaba le golpeó, y comenzó a temblar, no sabía si de rabia o temor o cualquier otra cosa._

_-La única razón que se me ocurre...- pero no terminó de hablar, no lo dejó._

_-¡Pero él no puede...!- no se atrevía a decir nada. Si Clow realmente estaba muerto, todos esos meses de búsqueda, todas las veces que había entrado en conflicto entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer no habían servido de nada. Incluso haber huido para comenzar eso...- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-_

_-No quería, al menos hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro...- pero había una nota de duda en su voz que no supo ocultar._

_-Aunque ya lo sospechabas desde antes, ¿cierto?- al no recibir respuesta, lo supo- ¿Desde hace cuanto? Y quiero la verdad-_

_-Al poco tiempo que llegué _allá_- eso no lo esperaba. Entonces, miles de preguntas comenzaron a correr por su mente._

_-Entonces... pero... Se suponía que tu misión era ayudarnos, que tú sabrías dónde encontrar a Clow Reed para restaurar la paz... yo... ¿vine hasta aquí para... nada?- Kerberos negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste formándose en su diminuto rostro._

_-No, no. Se supone que mi misión _es _cuidarte, mantenerte a salvo del peligro. Y hasta ahora lo he conseguido-_

_Y recordó con una punzada de dolor las últimas palabras que _le_ había escuchado decir antes de irse. Pero sólo había accedido a salir de ahí para _ayudar_. Al final _esas _palabras resultaron ser una mentira, y los hechos que entonces para cualquier otro podría parecer que cobardemente había huido, dejado atrás todo para salvar su vida, eran más veraces que nunca._

_-Pero yo no quería nada de eso- dijo a nadie en particular. En verdad había pensado que lo hacía por el bien de todos. Y por eso el engaño, comprendió, porque de ninguna otra manera se habría alejado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude quedarme yo también? ¿Por qué no escogieron a alguien más? ¿Acaso pensaron que sería inútil y por eso decidieron que era mejor alejarme? ¡Yo hubiera preferido quedarme y morir que estar aquí, atrapados por meses y años sin saber qué hacer, porque desde el principio todo esto fue una farsa!-_

_-...- Kerberos sólo se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Y fue un error._

_-¡Y tú! ¡Tuviste que seguir el juego, ¿verdad? ¡Sabías desde el inicio que no encontraría nunca a Clow! ¡Que estaba abandonando todo lo que conozco para nada! Seguramente esperando que yo jamás encontrara la verdad y continuara siguiéndote como idiota toda la vida ¿no? Diciendo mentira, tras mentira, y pensando en la siguiente excusa que dirías para conseguir tu propósito. ¡"Seguramente aquí si lo encontraremos" hasta que ya no hubiera ningún lugar en donde buscar!-_

_-No... yo planeaba decirte. Cuando todo se haya tranquilizado, enviarán una señal...- volvió a guardar silencio. Ambos sabían que las probabilidades de que eso sucediera en un futuro cercano, eran nulas. También ambos pensaban que si en ese momento intentaba volver, Kerberos lo impediría a toda costa._

_Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno volviera a hablar._

_-Todavía hay una manera- Kerberos finalmente encontró su mirada, sorprendido de encontrar su semblante determinado, muy diferente a lo que había sido cuando comenzó esa plática-. Necesito reunir una vez más a las Cartas de Clow- Aún desconcertado, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una réplica._

_-Está bien...- con un movimiento de cabeza la llave que se encontraba en uno de los cajones del escritorio, salió flotando hasta posarse en medio de ambos- Teóricamente, esto debe funcionar porque posees magia que, sin embargo, no habías utilizado, y parece que esa niña también tiene un núcleo mágico que ha permanecido dormido- hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de cómo debía proseguir-. De acuerdo, repite lo siguiente...-_

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad...- un círculo debajo de sus pies comenzó a brillar, con el sol en el centro y la luna junto a él. Múltiples palabras tanto en kanjis como en inglés formaban la circunferencia y una ráfaga de aire formó un remolino a su alrededor. Afortunadamente a esa hora no había nadie en ese parque porque la luz era tan cegadora que hubiera ocasionado pánico.

Pero mientras que para otros podía causar temor, ese ya no era su caso; todo lo contrario, conforme pronunciaba el conjuro, el mundo parecía disolverse dejando solamente tranquilidad, y ni siquiera el dolor estaba presente.

_La llave se transformó en un báculo en cuanto dijo la última palabra. Se acercó con cautela, incertidumbre e incluso miedo, pero en el momento que lo agarró con ambas manos, una sensación de calidez le recorrió despejando todas las dudas. Era una emoción agradable que no creía haber apreciado antes._

_-Necesitarás entrenar para poder controlar la magia, o ésta te puede controlar a ti, incluso llegar a matarte. Ahora que vas hacer uso de ella, no puedes excederte; requieres alimentarte y descansar adecuadamente para recuperar la energía que utilizas. Al principio puede resultar extenuante y doloroso, pero con el tiempo y si haces lo que te digo, te acostumbrarás y ya no habrá más molestias._

_Tal como había predicho Kerberos, el entrenamiento era fatigante y los primeros días era común que terminara con huesos fracturados o dislocados, con moretones y en general malestar en todo el cuerpo, pero conforme se estabilizaba, las heridas comenzaban a curarse más rápido y mejor._

_Los problemas, sin embargo, comenzaron cuando se percató de algo más._

_Kerberos le había dicho que sería capaz de sentir el aura de las personas, aunque no le dijo que también de cualquier otro ser vivo, y que además no sólo se limitaba a las auras, sino a las emociones que pronto descubrió comenzó a sentir como propias._

_Desde una planta, un animal y en raras ocasiones también las emociones de ciertos humanos. Así, cuando salía a _cazar_ sentía el miedo de su presa al saber que le iba a suceder: voces gritándole cosas sin sentido, ruidos al azar que le confundían, mezclando sus pensamientos con las vidas que se extinguían en sus labios._

_Al principio lo creyó imposible: ¿cómo una flor o un insecto podían saber nada? Mas las emociones de desesperación no se iban y la culpa fue poseyendo su mente con cada alma que capturaba. Muy pronto decidió no continuar con eso._

_Luego tuvo que empezar a pensar cómo volver a capturar las cartas. Según Kerberos, las ideas debían de fluir de forma natural y al mismo tiempo dejar que pasaran varios días, si no semanas, entre cada vez que intentara sellar un elemento. Pero se estaba hartando cada día más del peluche y sus constantes recordatorios, además de que aún le guardaba resentimiento por lo que había descubierto no ayudaba a mantener su temperamento._

_Todos los días que le repetía "La magia es como una gran descarga de energía, y por lo tanto debes saber cómo y cuándo canalizarla. Es peligroso para ti y para esa niña que lo hagas más seguido de lo indispensable" lo único que deseaba era gritarle que se callara, que se alejara._

_¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo que menos quería hacer era esperar?_

Hasta el momento llevaba cinco cartas. No parecía mucho pero debía pensar en todos los detalles de cada una de ellas y eso requería paciencia. Horas tratando de imaginar cómo se llamará la carta, qué cualidades tendrá, si tendrá un carácter tranquilo, amistoso, travieso, agresivo...

Y con elementos como el viento y el agua, el trabajo se dificultaba aún más, por ser espíritus de la naturaleza que normalmente no desean ser controlados... Ya había decidido que no pasaría por los problemas de capturar ni fuego ni tierra; de cualquier manera, no es como si en realidad los necesitara.

Aún quedaban muchas otras que reunir, y mientras esperaba terminar con eso debía practicar con las que ya poseía:

Windy.

Wood.

Jump.

Fly.

Watery.

Y esa noche, la nueva adquisición. Illusion.

_N.A.: Ok, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Pero no termina de gustarme, a pesar de que lo reescribí varias veces: lo que tenía planeado colocar en este, lo tendré que poner en el siguiente, más que nada debido a la extensión de éste. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.  
>Nuevamente, me disculpo por la demora para actualizar, como ya había mencionado antes, casi no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir; ojalá que ahora que tengo vacaciones, me sea más fácil continuar con la historia.<br>Agradezco a las personas que han leído hasta ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría pedir que me dejen sus comentarios pues la única manera de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, si les gusta o no la trama, si he cometido algún error ortográfico o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.  
>BP<em>


End file.
